Spell of Do Kyungsoo
by Kyungsoo Noo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Namja manis dan unyu yang menjadi incaran banyak orang. Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun, adiknya. Akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga Hyung mungilnya. #BadSummary
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Spell of Do Kyungsoo [Chapt. 1 ]**

Cast Pairing : Kyungsoo x Everyone

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Mengandung unsur **YAOI/Boy x Boy**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Sinar matahari nampak sudah terlihat saat seorang namja tampan ke unyu-unyuan itu menggeliat dalam kasurnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti dihimpit sama karung beras. Dan saat mata bulat indah itu terbuka, dia menemukan dua namja bongsor tengah memeluknya erat seakan Do Kyungsoo –namja tampan ke unyu-unyuan- itu adalah Boneka Bernard yang besar dan nyaman untuk dipeluk. Kedua namja bongsor itu adalah adik kandung dari Kyungsoo sendiri. Do Zi Tao dan Do Sehun namanya. Bukannya mereka tidak mempunyai kamar sendiri sehingga tidur di kamar kakak sulungnya. Tentu saja mereka punya, rumah mewah milik keluarga Do mana mungkin tidak menyediakan kamar sendiri-sendiri untuk anak-anak tercintanya. Hanya saja, semalam itu mereka bertiga sibuk menonton film sampai larut malam hingga ketiduran di kamar Kyungsoo mengabaikan fakta kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun dan Tao masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan _Hyung_-nya.

"Sehunniee.. Taoziie.. Bangun!"

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan kedua adiknya yang sedang melingkar erat di perutnya. Namun naas(?), keduanya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tak kehabisan akal, Kyungsoo mempunyai cara lain. Cara yang tentu saja membuat kedua adiknya langsung terbangun. Dan hanya seorang Do Kyungsoo-lah yang berhasil. Buktinya, _Eomma_ mereka dulu juga pernah melakukan cara yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan dua namja bongsor adik Kyungsoo ini selain Kyungsoo sendiri. Ok, lanjut. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao lalu mencium singkat bibir Tao dan beralih pada Sehun dan melakukan hal yang sama apa yang dilakukan kepada Tao. Dan hanya menunggu beberapa detik untuk membuat Sehun dan Tao terbangun. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Kaget yaa? Mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak menyangka hal tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk saya karna memang saya yang membuat ceritanya. Hhooho! (Apa banget -_-) Ok, fix! Hal ini memang sudah terbiasa. Bahkan sudah dari mereka kecil dulu. Karena memang Sehun dan Tao sendiri yang meminta Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Dan karna Kyungsoo adalah kakak yang baik hati dan memang sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan kedua adiknya ini, jadi yaa ia turuti saja daripada nanti urusannya makin panjang.

"Eunghhhh…" lenguh Tao dan Sehun kompak.

Perlahan mata mereka terbuka lebar. "Hyung sudah bangun?" tanya Tao menatap sayang kepada Hyung tercinta. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan balas menatap sayang adik pertamanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk" Sehun berbicara manja, semakin memper-erat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hee.. jangan tidur lagi! Hari ini hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah baru kalian kan.?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun yang kelihatan sudah akan kembali menuju alam indahnya.

"Tau! Heh cadel bangun. Kau ini. Dasar tukang tidur. Bangun bangun!". Semprot Tao dan menoyor (?) kepala Sehun yang bergelayut manja di bahu Kyungsoo. Dan secepatnya, mata Sehun segera terbuka lebar. Menatap horror Tao yang seenak jidatnya menoyor-noyor kepala indahnya ini.

"Heh Tao! Jangan menyiksa kepalaku begitu donk! Nanti kalau kepalaku jadi miring bagaimana? Kalau otakku tiba-tiba bergeser dan aku jadi bodoh gimana weyy?" heboh Sehun.

"Perasaan kau sudah bodoh, Hun -_-" jawab Tao datar.

"Enak saja. Aku ini pintar yunow. Jangan samakan aku sama diri-" Sebelum Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyungsoo sudah menyela.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini sama saja. Cepat mandi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Kalian tidak mau terlambat kan? _Kajja!_" Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari _spring bed_-nya dan menarik kedua tangan _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja mandi. Tapi mandinya bareng _Hyung_ yaaaa" Sehun berkedip nakal kepada Kyungsoo, menggoda. Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_, adiknya yang satu ini kenapa suka sekali sih menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Mandi denganku saja bagaimana Sehuniee" giliran Tao yang berucap nakal kepada Sehun. Sehun melotot.

"ANDWEEEEEE" Seperti angin, Sehun langsung berlari ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi. Daripada mandiin Tao si panda genit, lebih baik di mandiin nenek gayung(?). (Sehun : maksud looo-_-. A : peace 'V'). Dan begitulah pagi dari ketiga saudara imut-imut ini. Hampir setiap hari selalu begitu.

-RUANG MAKAN-

Sangat heboh. Dari tadi Tao dan Sehun terus saja bertengkar seperti tikus dan kucing. Dan tentu saja selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Dari Sehun yang selalu mengambil jatah milik Tao, juga berebut untuk mendapat suapan dari Kyungsoo, dan masih banyak lagi. Membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mereka menggeleng maklum akan sikap kedua anaknya ini. Sangat kekanakan.

"Kalian ini selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak malu kepada _Hyung_ kalian _eoh_?" kata Tuan Do kepada Tao dan Sehun. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Tao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalian sudah besar. Bukan lagi anak kemarin sore, sayaang" kata nyonya Do lembut.

"Ne, _Eommmaaa_" koor Tao dan Sehun.

"Oh ya. Jongin kemana? Tidak ikut sarapan bareng kita?" tanya Tuan Do.

Jongin. Kim Jongin. Sahabat Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun. Tetangga depan rumah mewah mereka. _Eomma_-nya _maid_ dirumah mereka. Seumuran dengan Sehun. Hari ini juga hari pertama Jongin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Sekolah terkenal di Seoul –Overdose High School- (wkwk. Ngarang abiss) Sekolah khusus khalangan atas. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan dari kalangan atas seperti keluarga Kyungsoo, hanya saja Tuan Do- lah yang membiayai sekolah Jongin sudah dari kecil dulu. Bagi Tuan Do, hal itu tidak masalah mengingat jasa dari _Eomma_ Jongin sendiri kepada keluarga mereka.

"Sudahlah, paling juga dia sudah sarapan." jawab Sehun seenaknya.

"Mungkin. Tapi nanti kalau mau berangkat, jangan lupa panggil Jongin yaa. Kalian harus berangkat dan pulang bersama." pesan Tuan Do.

"Ne, _Appa._" Hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang menyahuti kata ayahnya.

"Daaaannnn.. Seperti biasa. Taoziee, Sehuniie, jangan lupakan tugas kedua kalian yaa. Tugas utama kalian kan belajar. Nah, tugas kalian kedua, selalu jaga _Hyung_ kalian ini. _Eomma_ tidak mau melihat kalau anak _Eomma_ yang manis ini di ganggu _namja_-_namja_ diluar sana seperti biasanya. Selama ini, yang selalu menjaga Kyungsoo kan hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo itu. Nah, sekarang kan ada kalian, jadi kalian yang harus menjaga _Hyung_ kalian yaa." pesan Nyonya Do kepada Tao dan Sehun. Pesan yang selalu sama yang di dengar Tao dan Sehun dari kecil dulu. Selaluuuuuuuu begituu. Kenapa _Eommaa_ selalu khawatir kalau Kyungsoo _Hyung_ didekati _namja-namja_ di luar sana. Sedangkan denganku saja tidak pernah. _Eomma_ kira memang tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku apa-,,- . _Inner_ Tao dan Sehun kompak.

"Ayee kapten!" Tao dan Sehun memberi hormat kepada sang _Eomma_, tanda mereka menyetujui pesan _Eomma_ cantiknya ini. Lagipula, tanpa disuruh pun, Tao dan Sehun juga akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo kok. Menjaga Kyungsoo dari serigala-serigala lapar disana yang banyak sekali mengincar Kyungsoo. Apalagi Sehun, Sehun itu sangat _overprotect_ pada Kyungsoo. Dan jika ada yang mendekati Kyungsoo, Sehun-lah yang paling garang dan ingin selalu menghajar namja itu. Padahal Sehun sendiri tidak jago-jago amat dalam berkelahi dibandingkan dengan Tao yang merupakan ahli _wushu_.

"Aku selesai. Ayo berangkat Taoziie, Sehunniee.." ajak Kyungsoo kepada kedua adiknya itu.

"_Kajja_, _Hyung_!" Sehun menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Di ikuti Tao.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu ya, _yeobbo._" Tuan Do juga berdiri dan mencium kening istrinya pelan. Disambung dengan Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun yang juga memcium pipi _Eomma_ mereka dengan sayang.

Keluarga Do sangat harmonis. Setiap harinya slalu terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada satupun pertengkaran yang berarti. Yaaaa, ada sih pertengkaran itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Duo magnae itu. Tapi, kebahagiaan dengan dibumbuhi dengan pertengkaran kecil itu sungguh sangat manis.

Nyonya Do adalah _Eomma_ yang sangat baik, hangat, lembut, perhatian untuk Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun. Dan istri yang sangat cantik tentunya bagi Tuan Do. Tidak jauh sifatnya dengan Nyonya Do, Tuan Do adalah sosok yang berwibawa, bertanggung jawab, baik, hangat, dan setia. Bahkan sangat sangat setia, dan terlalu mencintai istrinya dan anak-anak mereka. Nyonya Do dan Tuan Do sangat bersyukur mempunyai anak-anak manis seperti Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun.

Do Kyungsoo. _Namja_ imut, manis, unyu, badannya mungil, matanya bulat, pipinya tembem, kulitnya putih mulus, bibirnya _kissable_, pintar, rajin, lugu, baik, sholeh, pintar masak, suaranya bagus, gak banyak omong. Semua orang suka padanya, tentu saja. Pesan Nyonya Do tadi tentu saja bukan karna tanpa alasan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo tadi. Sudah sejak Kyungsoo memasuki taman kanak-kanak dulu, sudah banyak yang menyukai Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ dan _namja_ teman sekelas, guru, semua menyukai Kyungsoo. Bahkan sudah ada yang mengatakan cinta padanya, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sampai sekarang pun tetap, bahkan semakin banyak. Tak urung membuat Nyonya Do cemas akan keadaan anaknya kalau sedang keluar sendiri. Dan tentu saja Nyonya Do tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Menurutnya, dari ketiga anaknya, Kyungsoo-lah yang paling harus ekstra dilindungi. Jelas. Melihat namja semanis Kyungsoo, siapa yang tahan _eoh_? Bisa saja Kyungsoo saat keluar sendiri, ada yang menculiknya. Untuk dijual mungkin, atau untuk dijadikan pembantu, atau bahkan jadi alat pemuas nafsu om-om mesum diluar sana. Ooohhh, iyuuuhh, demi apapun, Tuan Do dan keluarga beserta _antek_-_anteknya_ tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani berbuat hal sekeji itu kepada Kyungsoo yang kelewat imut itu.

Do Zi Tao. _Namja_ tampan, tinggi, dengan kulit yang terlihat sedikit gelap dibanding kakak dan adiknya, matanya seperti panda, jago _wushu_, sedikit cerewet jika menyangkut _Hyung_-nya, dan sedikit sangar. Tao bahkan mempunyai tindik, walau tidak banyak sih. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo, sang _Hyung_ tidak menyukainya. Kyungsoo beranggapan kalau Tao terlihat seperti anak berandalan. Padahal juga tidak, jiwa berandalnya akan keluar jika ada seseorang yang mendekati kakak tercinta. Jurus _wushu_-nya pun tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk dikeluarkan kalau seperti itu. Selalu berebut hal yang tidak penting dengan Sehun, hampir setiap hari juga bertengkar. Biasanya Tao akan baik kepada Sehun kalau ada maunya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Tao bersikap baik pada Sehun secara Cuma-Cuma. Ohh, itu bukan gaya Tao. Tapi sebenarnya Tao juga anak yang baik dan hangat, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Do Sehun. _Namja_ tampan, tinggi, kulitnya putih, sangat manja kalau dengan Kyungsoo, sedikit dingin kalau diluar dan kepada orang yang tidak dikenal, kalau sudah kenal sih yaa, yaaa taulah kalau Sehun anaknya gimana. Suka sekali ngajakin berantem orang yang selalu menggoda _Hyung_ kesayangannya. Bukan Tao, Kyungsoo tentu saja. Sehun tidak akan pernah sudi mengakui Tao itu adalah _Hyung_ kesayangannya. _Imposibble_, batin Sehun. Jangankan menggoda, sekedar menyapapun, tak segan-segan Sehun membentaknya. Bahkan _yeoja_-pun Sehun tak tanggung-tanggung. Dasar Sehun, _brother_ _complex_-nya terlalu tinggi dibanding Tao. Suka mengajak Kyungsoo dan Tao untuk membeli bubble tea –karna Sehun sangat menyukainya- , dan berakhir Kyungsoo yang selalu membayar semuanya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia duluan yang mengajak. Bukannya mentraktir, malah dia yang di traktir. Tapi, seburuk-buruk sifatnya, Sehun tetaplah anak yang baik dan manja.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Spell of Do Kyungsoo [Chapt. 2 ]**

Author** : Noo**

Cast Pairing : **Kyungsoo x Everyone**

Length : **Chaptered**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Mengandung unsur **YAOI/Boy x Boy**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun kini sudah di gerbang rumah mereka menunggu satu orang lagi yang akan berangkat bersama mereka –Jongin-.

Park _Ahjushi_ –supir pribadi Kyungsoo- sudah duduk nyaman di bangku pengemudi kebanggaannya. Iya, supir pribadi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang punya supir pribadi sendiri yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo kemana saja. Jangan heran, keluarga Do sangat kaya bukan. Supir di rumah mereka ada 3. Satpamnya juga sama, 3 orang. Belum lagi _maid_-nya, sekitar 25-an. Tukang kebunnya bahkan tukang kebun yang sudah professional /?/. Mengingat tanaman keluarga itu mahal-mahal. Oh, dan jangan lupakan para _bodyguard_-nya. _Bodyguard_ yang sangar dan berbadan besar semua. Diam-diam, Tuan Do mengirimkan sekitar 3 _bodyguard_ untuk memantau anak-anaknya disekolah. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo maupun yang lain tidak tahu. Tuan Do hanya mencari aman saja. Takut-takut kalau ada yang menyakiti anaknya. Orang besar dan sukses seperti Tuan Do, pastilah ada saja yang tidak menyukainya. Iri mungkin.

.

"Kenapa Jonginnie lama sekali yah?" Kyungsoo cemas melihat Jongin yang tidak kunjung keluar-keluar dari rumahnya.

Sehun berdecak. "Yakk Hyung! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pernah memanggil bocah hitam itu dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Sehun-ahh, kenapa kau selalu begitu sih? Tidak baik tauu! Aku susul saja yaa. Kalian masuk dulu. Park _Ahjusshi_, aku memanggil Jongin dulu ya. Jangan ditinggal, lho!" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan membuat Park _Ahjusshi_ dan duo _magnae_ benar-benar terpesona.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo _Hyung_/Tuan Muda begitu _bling-bling_?" batin ketiganya.

Dengan Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju rumah Jongin, Sehun yang masih merengut itu membuat Tao jadi terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya, Sehun sangat tidak pantas cemberut seperti itu.

"Haahhhaaahahaaaaa." tawa Tao membahana.

"_Hyung_ ngetawain aku ya?" curiga Sehun yang aslinya emang bener.

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya mau ngetawain apa lagi kalau bukan wajahmu yang konyol itu saat cemberut seperti itu. BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /?/" tawa Tao semakin manis saja.

"Sialan!" segera Sehun memasuki mobil dengan _badmood_, meninggalkan Tao yang masih cekikikan gak jelas.

Sementara itu di rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo masih setia mengetuki /?/ pintu rumah Jongin.

"Jongin-ahh, kau ada didalam kan? Buka pintunya! Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Jonginn-ahhhh" Kyungsoo heran, dari tadi kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintunya sih. Nggak tau apa kalau tangan putih mulus Kyungsoo lama-lama bisa lecet kalau kelamaan ngetok-ngetok pintu berkayu seperti itu.

"Apa aku masuk saja yaa?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata, pintunya tidak di kunci. Kyungsoo masuk pelan, sesekali meneriaki nama Jongin atau _Eomma_-nya.

"Jonginn-ah, kamu dimana sih? Dengar suara aku, nggak? JONGINNNNNN" Kyungsoo mulai kesal saja. Pasalnya, dia sudah mengitari rumah sederhana itu, tetapi tidak jiga ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda orang disana. Kemudian Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau dapur belum dia lihat. Segera Kyungsoo melesat ke dapur rumah Jongin, dan sesampainya di dapur, benar saja, Kyungsoo disuguhi /?/ sebuah punggung tegap milik seorang _namja_ yang kelihatannya itu Jongin. Kyungsoo segera berlari dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Eh copot copot." (Kai : please, kenapa kagetnya gue alay banget -.-) Jongin yang sedang mencuci piring itu hampir saja memecahkan piring kesayangannya yang bergambar Batman. (Kai : kenapa gue nista banget sih di ini epep, asdfghjklhjiklkijh -,,-) Saat Jongin balik badan, dia langsung mendapati makhluk cantik bin unyu sedang memasang tatapan kesel tapi tetep aja unyu.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung ?_" kaget Jongin.

"Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku panggil-panggil gak nyaut-nyaut?" Kyungsoo merajuk imut sambil memainkan sepatunya ke lantai rumah Jongin. Maaanissss sekallliiiii. Batin Jongin.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_. Aku nggak denger. Aku lagi nyuci piring, hhe." jawab Jongin sambil nyengir kemudian meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih tadi ke rak piring.

"Kenapa tidak sarapan di rumah?"

"_Eomma_ sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku. Masa iya aku tidak memakannya."

"Eum begitu, yasudah. Ayo berangkat Jongin" Kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan Jongin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"_Ne_. Aku mengambil tas dulu"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Sudah biasaa. Tapi tidak cukup biasa bagi Sehun. Lihat dia, tatapannya gahar saat menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat dengan mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi. Sehun mendengus saat tiba-tiba Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan seenaknya saja duduk disamping Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk disamping supir. Tao menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Sabar ya, sayang." Tao mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah Sehun membuat Sehun ingin muntah saja. Perjalanan ke sekolah lumajan jauh dan selama itu hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan dibukakan supirnya, seperti biasaa. Diikuti dengan Tao, Sehun, dan Jongin.

"Belajar yang rajin yaa, Tuan Mudaa." setelah mengatakan itu, Park _Ahjussi_ segera kembali ke rumah.

Mereka ber-empat jalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo posesif, takut kalau-kalau Jongin yang melakukannya duluan. Baru masuk ke gerbang, ada suara, tidak, banyak suara yang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungssoo ccaanntiiikkkkkkkk." Disana. Para _fanboy_ Kyungsoo sedang bergerombol /?/ menyambut kedatangan _princess_ sekolah mereka. Mereka menamai diri mereka dengan '_Princess_ Kyungsoo _FansClub'_. Hal yang terjadi setiap harinyaa. Sehun mendelik, tak suka melihat _namja_-_namja_ disana yang sekarang malah berebut untuk mendatangi Kyungsoo. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, dia sudah ambil ancang-ancang melindungi _Hyung_-nya dengan berdiri di depannya.

"HEE! HHEE! Mau apa kalian, hah?" Sehun berkacak pinggang sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada _fanboy_-_fanboy_ Kyungsoo ini.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja mau mengantar _princess_ kita ini ke kelasnya. Kau anak baru, lebih baik minggir!" Salah satu _fanboy_ Kyungsoo yang memiliki wajah lumayan tampan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun yang ia rasa telah menghalangi pemandangan terindah –Kyungsoo-. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa diam, sudah terlalu biasa. Jadi, ia serahkan pada adiknya saja. Tao dan Jongin juga diam. Mereka juga sudah biasa sebenarnya sejak kecil dulu. Untuk hal ini, Sehun-lah yang paling handal.

"NO! NO! NO! Dulu sebelum ada aku, boleh-boleh saja kalian mengantar Kyungsoo _Hyung_-ku ke kelasnya atau kemanapun itu lah. Ttaapiiiiii, sekarang kalian jangan berharap yaaa! Karna sekarang, ada Sehun sang pahlawan Do Kyungsoo, kkkkkkk~" Sehun geli sendiri bilang seperti itu.

"Heh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Kau tadi bilang apa? Kyungsoo _Hyung_-mu? Memangnya Kyungsoo siapa-mu bocah, ? Heee, eeeewww" Salah satu _fanboy_ Kyungsoo men-_judge_ Sehun. Dan dengan wajah yang meremehkan.

"O…oohhhhh. Kalian belum tau ya siapa diriku? Ok, sekarang. Kenalkan. Aku Do Sehun, adalah adik kandung kesayangan Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, _sunbaee._" Sehun menekankan namanya dan nama _Hyung_-nya karena marga mereka yang sama, mengira itu akan membuat mereka percaya kalau Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah saudara. Tak lupa mengeluarkan _smirk_.nya dihadapan mereka ini yang sekarang menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Hahaahaa :D Kau hanya mengaku-ngaku saja kan bocah? Aku tahu itu" di kubu _fanboy_ sangat tidak percaya kalau bocah devil ini adik kandung Kyungsoo. Sulit di percayaa.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Sehun memang benar-benar adik Kyungsoo _Hyung_ kok. Aku juga. Kenalkan. Aku Do Zi Tao, adik pertama Kyungsoo _Hyung_. Dan Sehun adalah adik kedua Kyungsoo _Hyung_, yang berarti adikku juga. Kami ini saudara asal kalian tau saja yaa!" Tao sudah tidak tahan, jadilah ia maju untuk menemani Sehun melawan kebetulan –eh- kebenaran.

"Kami tetap tidak percaya. Kami curiga kalau kalian berdua ini adalah anak temuan /?/ orang tua Kyungsoo dan mereka menyembunyikan kebenarannya pada kalian." _fanboy_ Kyungsoo ternyata teguh pendirian dan kompak. Tidak bisa dikalahkan. Hidung Sehun kembang-kempis begitu cepat mendengar fitnah menyakitkan itu. Kurang ajar. Pikir Sehun.

"_Hyuuuuuunngg_~~~~ Masa' mereka mengataiku anak temuan _Hyung._" kini Sehun yang tadi menatap gahar _fanboy_ Kyungsoo, sekarang di depan mereka juga, Sehun bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik saku celana Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil saja. Tak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya maju juga.

"Maaf. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Taoziie dan Sehunnie itu benar-benar adik kandungku kok. Dan aku masih ingat, walaupun aku masih sangat kecil dulu, _Eomma_-ku tengah mengandung Tao setelah beberapa bulan aku lahir. Dan setahun setelah itu, _Eomma_-ku mengandung lagi, dan itu Sehun. Jadii, Tao dan Sehun anak kandung _Eomma_, bukan temuan atau apa. Kalian membuatku kecewa." Kyungsoo sedih mendengar para _fans_-nya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kedua adiknya. Dengan ekspresi sedih yang sangat menggemaskan.

Para _fanboy_ Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah telah membuatnya bersedih seperti itu. Belum lagi sudah mem-fitnah saudara Kyungsoo sendiri.

"O-ehh _mianhae_ _princess_, kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Kami juga tidak bermaksud bilang seperti itu. Sungguh." sekarang mereka nampak memelas agar Kyungsoo tidak bersedih dan marah.

"Kalian tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tidak akan marah kok!" Kyungsoo memang lembut, baik hati, dan tidak pernah bisa marah. Itu salah satu hal yang membuat banyak orang menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, _princess_. Kamu memang yang terbaik."

"HHUUUU. Kalian tidak mau minta maaf padaku wehh?" Sehun berdecak. Bukannya minta maaf padanya malah minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Huh. Sehun tidak marah pada Kyungsoo. Tentu tidak. Marahnya Sehun yaa hanya pada para _fanboy_ Kyungsoo yang –menurut Sehun- sangat menjengkelkan.

"Iya iya. Eumm, Sehun dan Tao. Maafkan kami yaa. Kami sangat menyesal. Sungguh." mereka kini menatap Sehun dan Tao dengan tampang-tampang unyu dipaksai-paksain gitu. Walau hasilnya nol gede sihh.

"Yaa iyaa iyaa" jawab Tao seadanya.

"Nah, sekarang! Bersikap baiklah pada adik-adikku. Oh ya, dia juga adikku" Kyungsoo menarik tangan seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Dia Jongin.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Bukan adik kandungku sih, tapi sudah aku anggap adik sendiri. Eumm, boleh aku ke kelas sekarang? Aku sudah ada mereka yang mengantarku, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot lagi." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak gak enak hati kalau setiap hari harus menyusahkan para _fans_-nya. Tapi, mereka sendiri kok yang bilang kalau nggak apa-apa. _Everything_ _for_ _you_, _princess_. Semboyan _fans_ Kyungsoo.

Walaupun sempat menghela nafas kecewa, mereka tetap mengikuti kata-kata Kyungsoo. Perintah Kyungsoo itu harus slalu dijalankan.

"Jadi. Bisa kalian minggir? _Hyung_-ku yang cantik mau lewat. Hush hush hush hush!" Sehun membuat tanda mengusir pada para _fans_ Kyungsoo supaya minggir dan memberi jalan untuk mereka.

Sepertinya datangnya adik-adik Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu penghalang untuk mereka maju mendekati Kyungsoo. Belum lagi 2 _bodyguard_ Kyungsoo yang lain. Baekhyun dan Luhan.

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca FF saya ini . Ga nyangka juga karna banyak yang suka FF saya ini. Padahal saya awalnya Cuma iseng aja bikin Fict ini. Tapi seiring dengan kemajuan hari /?/ , saya pikir-pikir untuk mem-**_**publish**_** ini.**

**Kemungkinan saya **_**update**_** itu pas hari libur aja. Soalnya Cuma di hari libur saja saya bisa pegang Laptop **_**full**_**. Dan saya liburnya hari Jum'at dan Minggu. Jum'at gak **_**full**_** sih liburnya, jam 1 ada ekstra Pramuka. Sebenarnya males banget, tapi masa' kalau gak masuk, bisa gak naik. Duhh. /E-eh, kenapa malah curhat?/ #Ditabok. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan juga saya **_**update**_** di hari-hari biasa. Ya, tergantung kuota modem saya atau **_**WiFi**_** lah. Hha.**

**Dan saya mau pesen dikit, kalau ada kurangnya sama FF ini, dimohon maklum yaa. Kalian juga bisa nambahi ide cerita kok . /kalau kalian mau sih?/ kkkkk~**

**Oiya, sekali lagi. Saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk yang merespon dengan baik FF ini. Support saya terus yaa –ngakngakngak :v –**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Spell of Do Kyungsoo [Chapt. 3 ]**

Cast Pairing : Kyungsoo x Everyone

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Mengandung unsur **YAOI/Boy x Boy**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

"Kelasmu dimana _Hyung_?" Jongin yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara juga. Dan dari gerbang tadi, Kyungsoo dengan setia menggandeng lengan Jongin membuat Sehun yang di belakang sana sekarang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tao sih biasa aja. Pada dasarnya, Sehun itu memang tidak suka sama Jongin. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kira-kira.

_-Flashback_-

Saat itu, waktu Sehun baru masuk _Junior High School_, umurnya masih 13 tahun dan masih bersahabat baik dengan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo berumur 14 tahun. Hari kemarinnya, Sehun dibelikan _skateboard_ oleh Ayahnya karena memang kemarin itu Sehun ulang tahun. Dan waktu itu juga, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Ayahnya juga membelikannya untuk Jongin.

Sore itu ditaman seperti biasa. Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun dan Jongin sedang bermain bersama. Sebenarnya yang bermain hanya Tao, Sehun dan Jongin saja. Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam memandangi mereka sambil sesekali membalas sapaan orang yang lewat menyapanya. Tao sedang berlatih _wushu, _tak jauh posisinya dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin bermain _skateboard_.

"Hei lihat Kkamjong-ahh! Aku hebat kan? Hhaahhaa." Sehun memamerkan kemampuan bermain _skateboard_-nya kepada Jongin. Yang menurut Tao sih, kemampuan Sehun itu masih cemen. Baru segitu aja udah pamer. Pikir Tao. Tapi memang dasar Jongin anak yang baik, ia merespon dengan baik.

"Iya Sehun, kau hebat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa sepertimu."

"Hahahaha. Bagaimana kalau kita balapan?" tantang Sehun.

"Baiklah." Jongin menyetujui tantangan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua masih kecil, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak lah." Tao ikut nimbrung.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang kemudian Jongin berdiri disamping Sehun bersiap meluncur dari atas bukit, tidak terlalu tinggi sih. Tapi itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo ngeri. Takut-takut kalau Sehun ataupun Jongin akan jatuh.

"Sehun-ah, jangan macam-macam. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya bisa." khawatir Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_. Ini permainan laki-laki. _Hyung_ cukup duduk manis diam dan menyemangatiku supaya menang dari namja hitam ini. Kkkkkkkk~"

"Tapi tetep saja Sehunnieeeee~" Kyungsoo merengek seperti itu semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan Sehun dan Jongin juga. Tapi kekhawatirannya seakan tidak dihargai oleh mereka.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_! Percaya pada kami!" ucap Jongin meyakinkan.

"Okk. Aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi awas saja kalau kalian berdua kenapa-kenapa." Kyungsoo sudah mulai kesal ternyata.

"Yang menang dapat ciuman gratis dari Kyungsoo _Hyung_ lho yaaa." ucap Sehun _evil_. Kyungsoo melotot, enak saja dibuat barang taruhan.

"Okkeee (y)." mata Kyungsoo semakin lebar saja saat mendengar Jongin dengan mudah me-iyakan kata Sehun.

.

.

.

Pertandingan dimulai. Sehun dan Jongin meluncur bersama-sama dengan gaya yang berbeda dan sangat keren. Sebagian orang yang di taman mengerubungi mereka melihat kehebatan mereka, padahal Jongin dan Sehun sendiri masih pemula dan umur-nyapun belum cukup.

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo terjadi, baru beberapa kali putaran, tanpa di duga, Sehun terjatuh. Terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Sangat tidak elit. Untung saja Sehun tampan, jadi mau jatuh dalam posisi apapun terlihat tetap tampan. Kyungsoo berdiri. Merasa marah pada Sehun yang mengabaikan ucapannya. Tao hanya menatap malas Sehun. Sudah ia duga.

"Nah kan. Makanya kalau Kyungsoo _Hyung_ ngomong itu dengerin! Sudah kejadian baru tahu rasa kan." Tao meremehkan Sehun.

Pada dasarnya, Sehun waktu itu hanyalah anak kecil berumur 13 tahun, meskipun dia _namja_, tapi kalau kesakitan juga bisa menangis.

"Kyungsoo _Hyuuuuunngggg_~ _Appooooooo_~~~~" rengek Sehun sambil nahan air mata. Padahal udah sedikit lagi, ntu air mata sekali kedip aja udah langsung jatuh. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka tadi melihat iba Sehun yang sekarang keadaannya lagi ngenes. Dan saat Kyungsoo datang, tatapan mereka menjadi berbinar. Seakan baru menemukan hartu kirun –eh- karun. Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas semakin terlihat imut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun. Dan belum saja Kyungsoo mencapai tempat Sehun, sebuah teriakan kesakitan lainnya menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Arrrggg.. _Apppoooo_" Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, dia melihat Jongin yang keadaannya tidak bedah jauh dengan Sehun. Sama ngenes-nya. Cuma, kayaknya keadaan Jongin lebih memprihatinkan deh. Kakinya bengkak-bengkak gimana gitu. Mungkin cedera. Sehun sih kelihatannya tadi sakit banget gitu yah, tapi kaki Sehun itu Cuma lecet, dan berdarah, Cuma dikit bangett. Dan beuhhh, alay-nya Sehun lagi kambuh. Jadi ya tadi meraung-raung geje gitu. Hadewwww -_-

Dengan langkah kaki yang mantap, Kyungsoo segera berbalik arah menghampiri Jongin. Datang pada Jongin dengan wajah khawatir yang masih keliatan kelewat imut. Dann ohhh, Sehun melotot dan matanya udah mau keluar aja. Baru aja tangan Sehun mau menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang mau menolongnya berdiri. Tapi sekarang apa? Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin daripada Sehun? WATDEPAKKKKK /?/

"Jongin, kamu nggak papa?" Muke gileee, Kyungsoo bener-bener khawatir pemirsaahhhhh. Ngebuat Sehun makin gak suka aja.

"_Appo_, _Hyung_. Gak bisa gerakk." mata Jongin udah berkaca-kaca gitu. Tapi dia gak mau harga dirinya jatuh gara-gara nangis Cuma jatuh doang. Gak kayak Sehun yang terang-terangan mewek di depan banyak orang.

"Nggak bisa jalan? Ya ampun. Kamu cidera Jongin. Harus segera di obati. Sebentar, aku nyuruh Park _Ahjusshi_ ya buat jemput kita?" Setelahnya, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi orang rumahan buat jemput mereka di taman. Sekarang. Jongin hanya mengangguk kalem.

Sementara itu…

"Hikkkss Hikkkkss….. Kyungsoo _Hyung_. Kenapa kk-kau lebih memilih si hitam itu eohh? Hikkkkkkkkkss." Sehun semakin kenceng aja nangisnya. Gak tega, Tao deketin Sehun.

"Sssshhhhh.. Sudahlah Hun, jangan nangis gitu. Kayak anak kecil tau gakk?" Niat becanda, si Tao malah dapet _glare_ serem dari Sehun.

"_Hyung_ lebih baik diem deh! Aku sedang kesakitannn dan sediiihhh.. Hiikkk."

"_Aiigoooo_ Sehunnniieee. Jongin itu lebih kesakitan daripada kau. Di cideraa kau tahu?" Tao sedikit emosi pada Sehun. Kadang-kadang Sehun bisa sangat manja seperti ini. Dan sudah tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya lagi.

"Tapi kan _Hyung_, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ itu _Hyung_-ku. Aku adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya, sebaliknya, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ itu adalah _Hyung_ kesayangankuu. Tapiii,, hikkk, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ lebih memilih Jongin si anak hitam jelek pesek itu. Hikkk. Aku tidak terimaaaaa." Sehun semakin menjadi.

Tao memutar bola mata malas. Tadi Sehun bilang apa? Sehun adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Kyungsoo _Hyung_? Jadi, Tao bukan dongsaeng kesayangan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ donk. Dan. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ kesayangan Sehun? Jadi, Sehun tidak sayang Tao donk.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini Sehun, hah?"

"Maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku kan juga _Hyung_-mu!"

"Bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud, _Hyung_. Tao _Hyung_ itu _Hyung_-ku. Jelas. Tapiiii, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ itu _special_, _Hyung_ juga merasa begitu kan?"

"Iyaa. Tapi itu sama saja kau tak menganggap aku sebagai _Hyung_-mu juga Sehun." nada bicara Tao semakin meninggi.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sihh? Kau membuatku semakin galau." ucap Sehun frustasi.

"_Aissshh_. Sudahlah! Kau mau aku gendong? Kakimu kan lecet. Kyungsoo Hyung sudah pergi dari tadi tuh."

"Apa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Sehun celingak-celinguk mencari _Hyung_ mungilnya itu. Dan benar, sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada malah orang-orang yang sedari tadi bengong aja setia ngeliatin mereka. Adegan sedikit romantic dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan adegan pertengkaran saudara kandung, Tao dan Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Ayo naikk. Kakimu harus di obati." Tao berjongkok di depan Sehun agar Sehun mau naik ke punggungnya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sehun naik juga ke punggung Tao. Sedikit menyesal telah membuat Tao kesal tadi, dan banyak menyesal dan kecewa saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tadi lebih memilih Jongin daripada dirinya.

Waktu itu, Sehun beranggapan kalau Jongin itu diam-diam mau menyingkirkan dirinya agar Jongin sendiri lebih leluasa mendekati _Hyung_ cantiknya itu. Pikiran polos Do Sehun waktu SMP. Dan saat itu, Sehun jadi tidak suka lagi pada Jongin. Malahan, besok-besoknya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyapa Jongin. Saat Jongin mendekatinya, Sehun langsung pergi. Saat Jongin berbicara padanya, Sehun langsung menutup rapat-rapat telinganya.

Dan hal itu berlaku hingga sekarang. Hingga Sehun dan Jongin sudah SMA.

_Flahback End-_

"Nah. Sudah sampai. Ini kelasku!" Kyungsoo berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kelas yang merupakan kelas Kyungsoo.

"Kelas kalian dekat denganku kok. Lewat 2 kelas dari kelasku."

"Kelas kita?" ulang Tao.

"Iya. Kelas kalian. Kalian kan sekelas. Aku sudah membacanya kemarin di papan pengumuman siswa baru." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Oohhhh "

"Paagiiii Sayanggggg." Belum sempat Tao meneruskan ucapannya, sebuah suara berat menginstrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Saat mereka menoleh, seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang, dan wajah ke-bule-an yang terlihat sangat tampan sedang mendatangi mereka.

"Sayang sayang. Siapa yang kau panggil sayaang _eoh_?" kembali kejadian seperti tadi pagi terulang dan yang barusan bicara itu Sehun. Tau dong ya Sehun kek gimana kalau udah nyangkut kakak tercintanya itu.

"Eeh? Tentu saja _princess_-ku yang aku panggil sayang. Siapa lagi? Masa' kalian bertiga sihh? Eeuwww." Cakep-cakep alay -_- , pikir Tao, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Memangnya kau siapa hheehh?" tanya Tao judes.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Oohh iya, wajah kalian terlihat asing, murid baru yaa? Pantes gak kenal. Kenalkan, aku Wu Yi Fan, calon pendamping hidup _princess_ Do Kyungsoo." _Namja_ tadi –Yi Fan- berucap dengan pede-nya dan tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat Sehun dan Tao ingin muntah saja. Calon pendamping hidup katanya? Cuuiihhh, tak sudi-lah Sehun dan Tao punya kakak ipar yang potongannya kayak tiang listrik ini.

"_Mwoya_? Jadi, kau akan jadi kakak iparku begitu? Ohh, tidak sudi diriku." ucap Sehun mendramatisir.

"Kakak ipar?" alis Yi Fan terangkat, bingung.

"Oohh. Kau tidak tahu? Kenalkan, aku Do Sehun, adik dari Do Kyungsoo." ucap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Adik? Memang _princess_ punya adik?" tanya Yi Fan, kini pada Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Iyaa. Aku punya adik 2. Yang ini Sehun, dan yang itu Tao." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Tao bergantian.

"Ohh. Lalu dia?" tanya Yi Fan lagi dan kini ia menunjuk Jongin yang masih setia berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan masih menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Yi Fan kesal saja.

"Katanya _princess_ punya adik 2? Lalu ini siapa? Jangan bilang kalau dia pacarmu, _princesss._" Yi Fan akan guling-guling saja kalau dugaannya benar.

"Enak saja. Dia bukan pacar _Hyung_-ku!" ucap Sehun tak terima. Yi Fan yang tampan begitu aja Sehun tidak mau jadi adik iparnya, apalagi Jongin. No no no.

"Benar, sayang?"

"Iya. Jongin adikku, bukan adik kandung. Tapi, sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa.

"Syukurlaahh." lega Yi Fan.

"Sudah, _Hyung_! _Hyung_ sebaiknya masuk kelas saja." Suruh Jongin lembut.

"Ah, iya. Kalian berbaiklah di sekolah baru kalian." Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat belajar, sayaang. Dadaahhh!" Yi Fan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun member _glare_ pada Yi Fan.

"Jangan genit-genit pada _Hyung_-ku yaa!" Sehun-pun memasuki kelas barunya, diikuti Tao dan Jongin. Dan Yi Fan juga berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang –demi Tuhan- ramai sekali. Bukan karna adanya orang-orang di tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Melainkan bunga-bunga yang terjejer rapi di mejanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggemarnya. Bahkan, tempat duduk Kyungsoo-pun itu lain dari yang lain. Bahkan kursi guru-pun kalah bagusnya. Itu karna memang Kyungsoo adalah _special_. Kyungsoo adalah _namja_ ter-istimewa di sekolah ini.

"Pagi Kyungiie." di belakang tempat duduk Kyungsoo ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya mereka sudah datang dari tadi.

"Pagi Luhan _Hyung_, Baekhyun _Hyung_." Balas Kyungsoo ceria.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya dan tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak untuk mengambil bunga-bunga yang ada di mejanya. Kyungsoo menyimpannya di laci meja. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, Kyungsoo melihat bunga yang lain dari yang lain. Bunga yang lain itu hanya setangkai atau dua tangkai walau dibungkus dengan plastic yang terlihat romantic. Tapi bunga yang ini, terlihat cantik dengan bunga dengan jenis-jenisnya yang berbeda, dan pita yang melilit bunga itu dengan indahnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Siapa yang memberinya bunga ini? Bunga ini berbeda, jadi yang mengasihnya pun pasti juga berbeda dari yang lain.

"Ciieee Kyungiee, lihat bunga dari pemberian _fans_-nya saja sudah sampai begitu." Goda Luhan dari belakang.

"Apasih, Luhan _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo jadi sedikit tersipu kan.

"Aaaaaaa—" Baekhyun menambahi godaan Luhan.

"_Hyung_ ini bisa diam tidak!" Kyungsoo kalau tersipu kadang-kadang sampai kesal sendiri.

"Hmm. Okke okke." Luhan dan Baekhyun cekikikan di belakang. Berhasil sudah membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga itu. Sedikit ingin tahu, Kyungsoo membolak-balik bunga tersebut, dan saat itu juga ia mendapati ada sebuah _sticky note_ di balik bunga tersebut. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Batin Kyungsoo.

_Hai, Kyungsoo_

_Bunga ini dariku, special untukmu _

_Istirahat nanti, kamu temui aku di taman yaa. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu._

_Semoga kamu suka rangkaian bungaku._

_-Junmyeon._

DEG

"Junmyeon, _Hyung_? Apa ini benar Junmyeon _Hyung_? Kim Junmyeon? Ketua OSIS yang tampan dan baik hati itu?" batin Kyungsoo berkecamuk. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit GR. Dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukai Kyungsoo, Junmyeon adalah salah satu pria yang mendekati criteria-nya. Junmyeon itu tampan, baik, kaya, rajin, sang ketua Osis. Uuhh, _perfect_ (y). Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kyungsoo agak sedikit tidak focus, memikirkan Junmyeon-Junmyeon itu.

**-TBC-**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan rivew. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu yaaa.**

**Maaf juga bila Fict ini semakin Geje. Maklum laahh, yang buat aja juga gajelas kok, hehe :D**

**See you later guys :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Noo**

**Title : ****Spell of Do Kyungsoo [Chapt. 4 ]**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Do Zi Tao, Do Sehun, Kim Jongin. (Marga diganti untuk mendukung cerita)**

**Other Cast : EXO Member, OC.**

**Cast Pairing : Kyungsoo x Everyone**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : T**

Saat istirahat, Kyungsoo benar-benar datang ke taman. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo sangat semangat. Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di bangku taman menunggu orang bernama Junmyeon tadi. Rupanya, ia sedikit terlambat. Tapi tak apa, Kyungsoo akan sedia menunggunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang namja tampan datang dan langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang memainkan ponsel-nya, menoleh ke sampingnya, dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Namja itu adalah Junmyeon. Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Hai juga, Hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo agak-agak gugup.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, hinggaaa…

"Hyung." "Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo memanggil serempak. Membuat keduanya semakin gugup saja.

"Kamu duluan, Kyungsoo." Sebagai lelaki sejati, Junmyeon harus terlihat se-gentle mungkin di depan Kyungsoo.

"Emm. Baik. Akkuu-emmm. Ada apa Hyung menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa berani melihat mata Junmyeon. Bisa semakin gugup saja Kyungsoo.

"Ooh, itu. Aa-akuuu, ssshhh, aduuuhhh." Junmyeon jauh lebih gugup daripada Kyungsoo ternyata.

"Junmyeon. Kau laki-laki harus berani menyatakannya. Walaupun jawabannya tidak seseuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan, tapi setidaknya kau sudah bilang kan. Okk fix, aku akan segera mengatakan pada princess Kyungsoo. Haduhh, semakin hari semakin cantik saja yaa, jadi agak gengsi kan." Junmyeon bermonolog dalam hati. Dan dengan keteguhan hati yang kuat, dan mental yang besar, Junmyeon dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati dan dengan tatapan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memandang Junmyeon.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bingung pada Junmyeon.

Sekarang posisi mereka tetap duduk di bangku taman, tapi kini mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan Junmyeon yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yaa Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Dann, dan jantungku kenapa berdetak sangat cepat sih? Apa yang mau Junmyeon Hyung katakan?" batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Aku tahu pasti jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Tapi, aku akan bilang semuanya." Ucap Junmyeon mantap.

"Iya, Hyung. Katakan saja!"

Junmyeon menarik nafas, dan mengembuskan pelan-pelan.

"Hheemm. Kyungsoo, kau tau kan, posisi-mu di sekolah ini? Kau pasti jelas tahu. Kau namja tercantik dan termanis disini, semua orang menyukaimu dan berlomba untuk dapat menarik perhatianmu. Tidak ada yang tidak suka padamu. Para songsaenim-pun semua menyukaimu. Bahkan cleaning service sampai tukang kebunpun diam-diam menyukaimu." Junmyeon berhenti sebentar untuk menelan ludah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah merona dari tadi, perkataan Junmyeon sungguh membuatnya merona.

"Dan tentu saja aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo. Tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, milikku, seutuhnya. Kau mau?" Jantung Junmyeon sudah . Takut-takut kalau Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ah, tapi Junmyeon sudah tau kok kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan menerimanya. Selain factor bahwa Kyungsoo itu tidak menyukainya, factor terbesar itu pada kedua adiknya dan orang-orang di sekitar Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Apa jawabanmu, Kyungsoo?" ulang Junmyeon.

"Hyung. Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah mau menyukai dan mencintaiku. Aku bukan-lah apa-apa, Hyung. Aku tidak sesempurna yang mereka kira. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Aku….." ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti saat telunjuk Junmyeon mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang menandingi kesempurnaan-Nya. Tapi, kau tanya pada siapapun, semua orang pasti menjawab dengan sama. Kamu sempurna. So perfect. Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang kok kalau kau belum siap. Mungkin 3-4 hari-an." Kyungsoo semakin merona saja, Junmyeon jadi senang bisa membuat Kyungsoo merona seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Tapi tidak. Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang juga."

Junmyeon menahan napas sebentar, kalau kelamaan, gak kuat Junmyeon-nya. (ya iyalah -.-)

"Maaf, Hyung. Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, Hyung. Aku menyukaimu, Hyung. Hyung baik, aku juga slalu nyaman di dekat Hyung. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Maaf, Hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kyungsoo tidak mau menatap Junmyeon saat mengatakannya, ia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih atau kecewa-nya Junmyeon. Atau yang lebih parah lagi kalau Junmyeon sampai marah padanya. Aaa, Kyungsoo takut T.T

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyung. Aku sudah mengatakannya saja sudah lega." Dibalik senyum malaikatnya yang ia tampilkan pada Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam. Hati Junmyeon yang hancur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Hyung."

Perlahan, Junmyeon melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tapi, Kyung. Apa kamu slalu begini?" tanya Junmyeon yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Selalu begini? Maksud, Hyung?"

"Ya. Apa slalu begini jawabanmu saat seseorang menyatakan cinta padamu? Apa slalu alasan yang sama pula?" tanya Junmyeon sarkatis.

"Iya."

"Kenapa adikmu selalu mengekangmu?"

"Karna mereka sayang padaku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak pernah menolak permintaan mereka?"

"Karna aku sayang mereka."

Junmyeon menghela nafas kasar, susah memang kalau berbicara dengan orang yang polos seperti Kyungsoo ini.

"Mereka terlalu mengekangmu, apa mereka benar-benar sayang padamu?"

"Kau meragukan kasih sayang mereka padaku, Hyung?"

Tak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham, Junmyeon segera menggeleng kuat.

"Ani .. Ani. Aku tahu mereka sangat sayang padamu. Tapi, kasih sayang mereka itu cenderung mengekangmu. Membatasimu dalam pergaulan apapun." Bela Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Memang iya, Tao dan Sehun lebih cenderung mengekang. Junmyeon menatap was was Kyungsoo yang sekarang diam.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon pelan. Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Ne. Gwenchana, Hyung."

"Ya sudah. Jangan kau fikirkan perkataan-ku barusan. Mau ke kantin?" tawar Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo memandangi uluran tangan Junmyeon, tanpa fikir panjang, Kyungsoo menerimanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk atas tawaran Junmyeon barusan.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari dari kelas menuju kelas Hyung-nya. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan Tao untuk menunggunya. Waktu istirahatnya sedikit terpotong karena rentetan ceramah dari Wali Kelas barunya. Sehun membuka pintu kelas Kyungsoo, dan segera masuk. Tanpa mempedulikan etika waktu berkunjung ke tempat orang lain. Di dalam, Sehun tidak menemui keberadaan Hyung-nya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo Hyung?" gumam Sehun.

Segera Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sibuk bergosip ria. Sehun heran, kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun ada dalam kelas, sementara Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"Hyung!" Panggil Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Well, mereka sudah kenal lama dengan Kyungsoo, jadi mereka tahu semua keluarga Kyungsoo, termasuk tiga curut yang selalu bersama Kyungsoo. (read= Tao, Sehun dan Jongin)

"Dimana Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanya Sehun to the point.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk tipis yang tidak ada salah satu dari mereka melihatnya. Sedikit menggoda Sehun sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Inner Baekhyun licik.

"Tadi saat bell, Kyungsoo langsung keluar begitu saja, tanpa mengajak-ajak kami. Iyakan, Baek?" kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang ada janji dengan seseorang." Lanjut Baekhyun santai tanpa menghiraukan mimic muka Sehun yang berubah.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sehun tidak suka Kyungsoo dengan orang lain tanpanya disisi Hyung-nya itu.

"Mana kita tahu." Jawab Luhan acuh.

"Mungkin kekasihnya." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab enteng. Niat sekali menggoda dongsaeng sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun udah ketawa setan dalam hati melihat Sehun rupanya yang tak mengenakkan itu. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu Kyungsoo kemana.

"Mwoo? Yang benar saja! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ya Baekhyun Hyung!" Sehun mulai kesal.

"Sopan sedikit pada sunbae-mu, Sehun!" tegur Luhan. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Kita tidak tahu Kyungsoo dimana. Mungkin tadi dia buru-buru mau ke toilet, jadi tidak sempat mengajak kami. Dan mungkin dalam perjalanan dia kesini, dia lapar. Jadilah Kyungsoo pergi ke kantin. Jangan dengarkan Baekhyun. Dia memang begitu. Coba kau ke kantin, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah disana." Kata Luhan bijak. Membut Baekhyun tidak percaya saja.

"Baik. Aku pergi." Dan kemudian Sehun segera berlari menuju kantin.

"Hhhahaah. Aku suka wajah Sehun saat aku menyebutkan Kyungsoo ada janji dengan kekasihnya tadi. Hahaha." Setelah Sehun pergi, barulah Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun masih asik tertawa saat Sehun kembali masuk dan menghampiri keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun segera berhenti tertawa saat menyadari kehadiran Sehun –lagi-.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Kenapa kembali? Kyungsoo tidak ada?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kantin dimana."

"-_-" – Luhan dan Baekhyun-

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Di jalan tadi, mereka bertemu dengan Tao dan Jongin yang juga ingin ke kantin. Jadinya, mereka berlima kini ke kantin bersama-sama.

"Sehunniee. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan Jongin tadi, hah?" tanya Tao yang rupanya masih tidak terima karna seenaknya saja Sehun meninggalkannya.

"Kau lelet sih, Hyung. Kaya' jeoya aja." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Enak saja."

"Haa. Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku sedang tak berminat berdebat denganmu." Sehun memang agak bad mood sekarang. Sehun galau karna tidak kunjung bertemu dengan Hyung tercinta-nya. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan (kek mau kemana aja =.=).

Baekhyun membuka pintu kantin pelan. Belum sepenuhnya terbuka, Sehun sudah mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang ia rasa menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aduhduhduhh. Pelan-pelan dong, Sehun!"

Sementara Baekhyun mendumel tak jelas, Sehun sekarang tengah berdiri dan menatap tajam suatu kumpulan yang salah satu diantaranya adalah Kyungsoo. Yang Sehun lihat saat ini adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang makan ice crem-nya –yang Sehun nggak tahu kalau ice cream itu dibelikan oleh salah satu dari mereka- dengan lahap. Kyungsoo sangat suka ice cream, jadi tidak heran melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat kalau sedang makan ice cream. Dan namja-namja disana yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti serigala kelaparan. Itu yang terlihat dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun geram, saat ini Sehun sudah mengeluarkan tanduk merah di kepalanya. Tao yan menyadari hal tidak beres pada Sehun segera mengambil tindakan. Tao memegangi erat lengan Sehun menghalanginya untuk tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Sehun, control dirimu!" Tao berbisik pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tidak mengindahkannya. Tangannya sudah mengepal dibawah sana, rahangnya mengeras. Lagi-lagi dia harus melihat Kyungsoo yang di goda oleh banyak pria. Kali ini dia tidak boleh tinggal diam.

"Minggir." Kekuatan Tao-pun kalah telak sama Sehun yang kini sudah diliputi amarah. Sehun berjalan dengan tatapan membunuhnya ke meja Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jangan mengganggu Hyung-ku!"

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo yang tadi melahap ice cream-nya, kini berhenti makan dan beralih pada Sehun. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Sehun sebentar dan beralih lagi pada Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo jauuh lebih menarik dari apapun. Hingga sayang rasanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan walau hanya beberapa detik. Sehun semakin geram, tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya, kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Sehunniee. Kamu lapar? Aku pesankan makanan ya?"

"Jangan, baby. Biarkan saja. Dia punya kaki dan tangan sendiri kan." Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan berdiri langsung kembali duduk karna tangannya ditarik sama Chanyeol – salah satu dari mereka-. Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bingung yang terlihat unyu.

Sehun semakin gak tahaannnnnnnn.

**BBRRRUUUUAAKKKKK****….**

"**PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN GANGGU, HYUNGKUU!"**

Dengan kuat, Sehun menendang meja di depannya yang membuat meja dan apapun yang berada di meja itu berantakan. Semua yang ada di kantin melihat Sehun dengan tatapan horror. Wajah Sehun yang sedang marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Se-Sehun?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa kecuali menatap dongsaengnya itu tak percaya. Dan namja2 tadi langsung ngacir, tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan berbuat separah ini.

Tao dan Jongin biasa. Mereka sudah biasa mendapati Sehun yang seperti ini sejak dulu. Luhan dan Baekhyun cengoo. Dan Bibi kantin-pun jauh lebih cengo dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mejakuuuu. Pikirnya.

Sehun masih berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Berteriak dengan kencang dan menendang meja besi bersamaan itu membuat tenaganya hampir habis. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Belum dapat 10 langkah, sudah …..

"Tu-Tunggu!" itu suara Bibi kantin.

Sehun menoleh padanya, membuat Bibi itu sedikit takut.

"Apaa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"I—ituu. Mejakuu." Ucap Bibi terbata. Tidak berani mengatakannya dengan lancar.

Sehun yang menyadari itu, langsung saja mengambil dompet dari saku celananya dan melemparnya begitu saja pada Bibi. Kemudian berlalu kembali dengan Kyungsoo yang masih di cengkramnya. Diikuti dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Jongin.

Bibi kantin dengan shock membuka dompet Sehun. Dan lebih shock lagi saat melihat isinya. Dengan uang yang cukup banyak, dan sebuah kartu ATM yang isinya tidak diragukan lagi. Dibagian kiri ada foto Sehun yang sedang ber-selca dengan tampannya. Dan disampingnya ada foto Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun yang ber-selca imut. Dan sebagian yang ada disana hanya bisa melongo parah. Sebegitu kayanya kah, mereka? Pikir mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun kini berada di belakang sekolah yang jauh dari kata ramai. Tempat ini sepi. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka. Eh, nggak ding. Ada yang nguping kaya'nya. Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Jongin orangnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sehun. Sehun kalau marah memang kelewatan.

"Hyung!" setelah mengembalikan nafasnya agar normal kembali, kini Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya menunduk diam.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Kenapa Hyung pergi ke kantin tanpa menungguku?" tanya Sehun datar.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Mianhae, Sehun. Aku sebelum ke kantin, tadi ada di taman."

Sehun jadi tidak tega melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat memelas karna Sehun dari tadi yang menatapnya datar.

"Ngapain di taman?"

"Ada janji dengan temanku."

"Teman atau teman?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Teman, Sehunn." Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. Kyungsoo mulai kesal pada Sehun. Benar kata Junmyeon tadi, sayangnya Sehun lebih cenderung mengekangnya.

"Kau membentakku, Hyung?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, bukan begitu maksudnya.

"Ani, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud. "

"Jadi sekarang Hyung sudah berani membentakku?" tanya Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"SEHUN!" Kyungsoo sangat gemas pada Sehun. Bukan gemas dalam artian Sehun itu imut atau apa. Bukan. Kyungsoo gemas karna Sehun yang sangat kekanakan. Sehun mendelik tak percaya. Seumur hidupnya, ya baru sekarang ini Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan nada membentak seperti itu. Bahkan yang dari tadi menguping pun juga terkejut.

"H-Hh-Hyung?"

"Aku lelah, Sehun. Lelah." Ucapan Kyungsoo yang tak Sehun mengerti.

"Aku lelah dengan semua kelakuanmu. Aku tau kau melakukan itu juga untuk kebaikanku. Tapi, semua ini berlebihan." Ucapan Kyungsoo melembut di bagian akhir kalimat.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar ingin Hyung bahagia. Aku harus memastikan orang yang bersama denganmu nanti adalah orang benar-benar baik, Hyung. Maka dari itu, aku selalu menyuruhmu menolak mereka yang menembakmu. Aku juga mengambil andil untuk hal ini. Aku benar-benar ingin Hyung bahagia di masa depan nanti."

Sehun sangat serius mengatakan ini. Sehun ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Tanpa menghiraukan kalau cara Sehun selama ini membuat Kyungsoo lelah, membuat Kyungsoo muak. Sehun tidak tahu itu. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Selama ini sebenarnya Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja dari tadi ia terus memikirkan ucapan Junmyeon di taman tadi. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo jadi sedikit berani pada Sehun. Dan ternyata, Sehun itu benar-benar sangat menyayaginya yang membuat Kyungsoo terharu.

"Se-Sehun." Kyungsoo sudah meneteskan air matanya. Melihat itu, Sehun segera menarik Hyung-nya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssshhh, Hyung. Uljima. Maaf kalau selama ini sikapku membuatmu lelah." Kata Sehun tulus.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Sehun."

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung." Sehun berucap sambil mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Sehunniee. Tak apa. Aku suka kok caramu melindungiku. Hanya saja aku terpancing emosi tadi." Kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ne, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu, Hyung."

Sontak Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kesal Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tahu itu caramu untuk membuat aku bahagia nantinya, kan? Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan keberatan dengan sikap mengekangmu padaku. Aku sudah biasa. Dan aku juga menyukainya."

Perkataan Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun bernafas lega dan tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya, ia kembali menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Membuat yang menguping dari tadi menjadi ikutan terharu. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah berpelukan erat.

"Huuhhuuu. Luhannie, aku terharu. Uuuu. Mereka manis sekali." Kata Baekhyun yang semakin erat memeluk leher Luhan.

"Iy-iyya. Aku juga. T-tapi. J-jangan terlalu kencang. S-sesak, bodoh." Akhirnya Luhan berhasil melepaskaan diri dari Baekhyun.

Tao dengan pelan menghampiri Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian melupakanku?" Tao datang dengan wajah cemberut. Yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas padanya, sedangkan Sehun ingin muntah.

"Hhe, sini Tao." Kyungsoo menarik Tao dan akhirnya ketiga saudara itu berpelukan erat.

Jongin tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu. Walaupun Sehun membencinya, tapi Jongin tetap menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Tao juga. Jongin semakin mengagumi sosok mungil diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kau semakin membuatku terpesona, Hyung."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Hehe. Terima kasih kembali untuk yang sudah baca dan review FF ini seseuai dengan judul /ya walaupun judul ama cerita gak nyambung****2**** amat/. Cerita ini khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Main Cast disini itu Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Pacar saya #dicekek. Kyungsoo disini saya cocokkan dengan semua orang. Wkwk. Jadi kayaknya gak akan ada couple lain selain Kyungsoo sama seseorang. Mian . Saya sendiri juga gatau Kyungsoo akhir-akhirnya sama siapa. Ikutin alur cerita aja kalau aku mah**

**Dan saya udah kalau disini itu Kyungsoo sama siapa aja. Sama kang somay apa kang kebun pun jadi. /ya gak lah ding./**

**Dan saya juga mau bilang kalau FF ini itu ga ada Konflik. Ya ada sih, tapi itu gak yang berat-berat/?/ amat. Jadi, saya mohon jangan ngarepin konflik yang berlebihan pada saya ya. Say bukanlah Author yang professional **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya :***


End file.
